clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Periwinkle Town
The municipality referred to as Periwinkle Town is a village in Trans-Antarctica that is infamous for its overwhelming, eerie atmosphere. This due to the town's population consisting of coroners, morticians, funeral directors, sextons, and, most notably, its six-story mauseoleum. Most dead creatures are stored in the sacred tower. Due to criminal activity in the past, there have been reports of angered ghosts appearing before those who visit, warning them to "get out... get out...". Background Periwinkle Town was founded by a travelling mortician and part-time Ninja named Fujitsu Morticus. Fujitsu was in the funeral business, and was saddened at the general disregard of the dead, considering that cemetaries were less of hallowed ground and more of a field with rocks on it. Seeking to fix this, he was granted a charter from the King of Colonial Antarctica, at the time, to establish a city dedicated to the proper administration and management of the dead, and more importantly, as a solution to the massive issue of cemetaries piling up. It was to be a place where those who had passed on could be put to rest. Hauntings and hostage situations Periwinkle Town is a hotspot for ghost hunters. Much to the anger of Fujitsu I and the full-time residents, there is an annual "ghost exposition" in the town every year. Indeed, their travels to the city are warrented; so many reports of ghosts in the Tower were reported that it became irresistable to those seeking to see them. Team Spaceship also invaded this village, and went about desecrating the graves of the Mausoleum in order to set up some suspicious equipment that they claimed would "make them a lot of money". They captured both Fujitsu and Morty and held them for ransom at the top of the tower. Fortunately, a good-natured PKMN-Jitsu player expelled them from the town. It was difficult for him to get there, though, because he was assaulted by the most frightening of apparitions, all warning him to "get out, get out...". The poor penguin had no choice but to flee from the horrifying spirits. Of course, the possessed sextons in the building didn't really help. He eventually figured out that the ghosts were angered because their friends (Fujitsu and Morty) were captured. They were urging folks to leave not because they wanted to harm them, but to have them avoid getting kidnapped by Team Spaceship. As for the sextons, it is thought that some ghosts decided to relieve their anger by pranking mourners, possessing them "for the fun of it". The leader of the ghosts, oddly, was Explorer Antics III, a more serious ancestor of today's Explorer, who manifested himself at the last floor, blocking the final entryway to Fujitsu, who was "his best friend of all time". Explorer III, unlike the others, preferred to speak to the mourners over frightening them, but he totally refused to allow passage. More often than not, nonetheless, he attacked folks who didn't leave with a ghastly shovel because he mistook them for Team Spaceship goons, much like Explorer VIII mistook Santa Claus for a burgler. Of course, with underworldy powers, Explorer III was much more threatening. The Jitsu trainer eventually returned with a special identifiying console developed by Josh Spect with the help of MyphCo. This console removed the menacing evil costumes of the apapritions and revealed them as what they really were. When he used it on Explorer III, the apparition realized that he was here to help. He then travelled upstairs and helped the Trainer expunge Team Spaceship from the site. Fujitsu and Morty were untied, and they thanked the Trainer for his help. Explorer III escourted him out and gave him several gifts. Fujitsu later reported that Explorer III was "back to his old self again", pranking mourners in his usual comedic ways. Places Outside of the Skyscaper are several smaller establishments. Since Periwinkle Town was carved into the mountains of Trans-Antarctica, there was only so much room in the area. *To the direct left of the Mauseoleum (which dominates the village's skyline) is a small funeral home, operated by the aging Fujitsu I. He travels every day to the Mauseoleum to pay his respects to all of the dead in the tower. *Above the funeral home and to the left is a small hotel operated by the citizens for mourners looking to stay overnight. *Directly below the Mauseoleum is Morty's Woodwind Shop. This market is operated by Fujitsu's son, Fujitsu Morticus II, who prefers the nickname of "Morty". It sells strange and mystical flutes that create strange effects on puffles and some more sensitive penguins. For example, one has the ability to awaken most anybody. Another scares puffles away, while another brings them forth. There are even flutes to cure dizziness! *To the left of the flute shop are two houses. One serves as an orphanage, the other is held by a weird fellow who will not hesitate to give opinions on anybody's name. He is licensed to rename puffles, too. *Just a bit out of the city limits is a half-finished, rusting, creaky radio tower. Local folklore says that someone dared to replace the Mauseoleum with a radio tower, but that he had a "mysterious change of heart" over night. He tried to build the tower just north of there, but everytime he began construction, the machines gave out. He abandoned the project. *On a small plateau jutting out of the mountain lies Periwinke Town Airport, and is located below the city. The airport has one runway, which is only 5,000 ft. long. Aircraft endure crosswinds upon final approach. The airport is connected to the city via a tram car.The airport is mainly used to transport visitors and cargo to the city as well. Skyscraper Mauseoleum Seeing the need for more space for the deceased, Fujitsu and some other equally eerie collegues set to work constructing a massive tower to house the dead. They christened it the Mauseoleum Skyscraper. It was to be a six-story building consisting of six-foot-thick floors ceilings, and walls of solid re-enforced concrete, so that coffins could be properly buried, even when six stories up. After the site was placed, coffins began pouring in post-haste. The dead were given a proper place of rest. To this day, the Mauseoleum Skyscraper has yet to be filled to capacity. Chances are, unless one ponied up for something else (or are famous), one will end up here upon death. Trivia *Sometimes, Explorer 767 can be seen visiting his ancestors in the Skyscraper. *Morty knows how to beatbox on a flute. ---- *This is a parody of Lavendar Town, from the Pokemon series of video games. It is also a parody of the events in the games that involved the town. ---- See also *PKMN-Jitsu *Explorer III *Explorer VIII category:cities category:ghosts category:rooms category:places Category:Grave Sites Category:parodies Category:PKMN-Jitsu